


A Turks Handshake

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud is a tease, Implied pairings ftw!, M/M, When will Reno learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AC. Cloud tries to deliver a package to Rufus at Healin, but Reno won't let him through the door without the password.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turks Handshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted 31/10/2006

A Turks Handshake

Smirking over the railing, Reno waited until Cloud had powered down his bike before making his presence known.

“Well, sure took your sweet time getting here,” he called down loudly.

“Perhaps if you all lived closer I’d get here quicker,” Cloud countered as he strode up the slanted walkway, a small leather bound package tucked under one arm. “Where’s Shinra?”

“Inside,” Reno said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder as he stood at the top of the walkway. “Probably polishing Tseng’s cock.”

“That was too much information,” Cloud said as he approached the Turk, blue eyes glaring at Reno’s smirk. “Announce me then, this is to be delivered into his hands only.”

Cloud stopped suddenly, free hand coming up to grip the wrist of the hand Reno placed on his shoulder to stop him.

“Hold on there a moment, Cloud,” Reno murmured, head tilting slightly to one side in that condescending way that Cloud hated. “I need the password first.”

“Password?” Cloud asked in disbelief, hand tightening on Reno’s wrist. _You’re kidding_ he glowered silently.

“Yeah, surely you know what one of those is,” Reno said, his own fingers tightening on Cloud’s shoulder, not that Cloud felt threatened by the move. “You give me the right word and I’ll let you through.” Reno made it sound like the easiest most regular thing in the world.

“Fuck off,” Cloud growled, thrusting Reno away from him.

“Close, but no,” Reno smirked, easily keeping his place between Cloud and the door to the lodge. “Try again.”

“I don’t have time for your games, Reno. There’s indications of a sandstorm and I don’t want to be caught in it.”

“Aww, worried about getting dust in your precious bike? Or are you concerned about your hair?” Reno teased, cockily reaching out to ruffle Cloud’s surprisingly soft spikes.

“Don’t touch me,” Cloud hissed, ducking his head away from Reno’s hand as he took a step back, hand moving to the hilt of his sword. He knew he wasn’t supposed to fight with the Turks anymore but Reno went out of his way to make it hard. “I’ve got no time to deal with you. Get out of the way.”

“Give me the password first…it’s not your blade either.”

“You’re pissing me off, not a wise move.”

“You’re not the first to say that. Bored people do stupid things,” Reno shrugged, eyes not leaving where Cloud’s hand rested on his sword. “Password please,” he grinned.

“Fine,” Cloud relented, deciding to beat Reno at his own game. “Which one would you like? I vaguely recall some from my rifle unit, a couple of SOLDIER ones that came with Zack’s memories, ones we used for Avalanche,” Cloud said, removing his hand from he sword so he could use his fingers to count them off. “There’s also the odd password Hojo had for various research notes. Or I could give you some of the original Highwind ones. Would you like the code to the safe back in the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim? I could give you that.”

“Stop being a smartass,” Reno snapped.

“You were the one who asked first. Perhaps what you want is Sephiroth‘s password for his private rooms at the old Shin-ra tower. I remember that one. Not that it‘d do you any good now, what with the building being gone and Sephiroth dead.”

“You’re not playing right…” Reno gritted out, biting his tongue to avoid asking just how the hell Cloud would know the silver general’s room code. Some things were best left unknown.

“I told you I don’t have time for this, Reno,” Cloud said, glancing about. “You go out of your way to waste my time so I’m just returning the favour.”

“Then you’re not getting in to see the boss,” Reno sneered as he folded his arms over his chest and rocked a little on his heels.

“Remind me to tell Shinra he spoils his Turks way too much. The kids Tifa looks after have more sense and manners than you ever will. No wonder you’re a Turk. Probably all you’re good enough for. Nobody else would want your lazy ass. Rufus’ personal lapdog…”

“Why you…” Reno snarled, shifting as if to attack Cloud.

Cloud beat him to it, Mako enhanced speed allowing him to easily get under Reno’s guard, to press him against the door, hands against it and Reno’s feet barely touching the ground. Reno’s hands automatically came to rest on Cloud’s arms for balance, red hair only absorbing a little of the impact of his head against the door behind him.

“You want that, don’t you?” Cloud asked, face so close to Reno’s that their lips brushed as he spoke. “The Turks password…or Rufus’ version of it. Would you believe that it’s not even his idea? I asked Vincent once if there was a special password or handshake to tell if a Turk was real or not…know what he did to me? He pushed me up against the nearest wall on the Highwind and shoved a hand down my pants. Unofficial Turks greeting to the initiated he whispered to me.”

Cloud pressed closer, rested his cheek against Reno’s and softly confided in his ear.

“When Rufus did it I damn near came on the spot, regardless of his being the enemy and all. He was just as hard as I too, up on the rooftop of the Shin-ra building during our battle. It was just me and him and he made sure to touch all the right places,” Cloud whispered, slowly rubbing his body against Reno’s, almost smiling at the little catch in the breath against his skin. “Shame his helicopter arrived before I could return the favour.”

“Bullshit,” Reno hissed.

“Don’t believe me? Ask him yourself. Least Vincent had the time to fuck me as well,” Cloud said, pulling away.

“I have time,” Reno said hastily as he grabbed Cloud‘s waist to keep him close, immediately missing the weight of a well trained body trapping his even in those few seconds. “I always have time,” he purred.

“I’m sure you do…but not here.”

“Inside then?”

“Inside is good,” Cloud agreed. “Very good in fact.”

Reno missed the smirk that graced Cloud’s lips as he turned and opened the door. Cloud strode past him as he headed towards the archway that lead to rooms further back in the lodge.

“Cloud, what are…”

“Here’s your package, Shinra,” Cloud said, handing over the package he still held and pulling a sheet of paper out of a pocket. “Now just initial here and I’ll be on my way.”

“Huh? Cloud…hurry the fuck up,” Reno ordered from the other side of the room.

“I am,” Cloud smiled at Reno as he tucked the paper back into his pocket and strode to the front door. “I’m hurrying home so I miss that storm. Another time, Reno.”

Reno stood shocked as the door swung shut, the image of Cloud waving over his shoulder as he left imprinted on his mind.

“You…Fuck…You bastard! Come back here!” Reno raced for the door.

“Reno, you should know better than to play with those stronger than you.”

“Argh…just shut up,” Reno growled at his boss, hand resting on the door and head bowed against the cool surface as he frowned. “No, wait,” he said turning to face the only other occupant of the room. “Tell me about your battle with Cloud on the Shinra building.”

Rufus looked at him for a moment and then smiled knowingly before turning his attention to the package delivered.

“Aw c’mon,” Reno kicked back against the door in protest. “Don’t tease me, boss. I’m dying here.”

“No, you’re not dying yet,” Rufus murmured as he opened the package and pulled out a elaborate looking gag. “Now come here before you get the urge to ask questions you’ll not be getting answers to.”


End file.
